Spotlight
by jaspernalice4ever
Summary: When Trish books the gang to stay in a house together for six weeks to film a television show, but the plan falls through. They are faced with complications and trials. Can they work through it? Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

We were sitting in sonic boom when Trish walked in.

"Guess what I just did." She said and we all looked at her "I just booked Austin a TV show."

"What is it about?" I asked.

"Well we have to go to a remote house for six weeks and stay. They are going to be filming everything we do. We aren't allowed to leave the house, but they have a pool and a TV." She said.

"What about our parents?" Austin asked.

"I already talked to all of our parents and they said it was okay since it was summer break and we didn't have school." Trish smiled.

"We should probably go pack." I said but Trish shook her head.

"I took care of it. All of our stuff is in Austin's car and we are ready to go." She said.

"Okay let's go." Austin, Dez, and Trish walked out so I locked up. I got in the front seat and Dez and Trish sat on opposite sides of the back seat. I rolled my eyes.

I sat back and closed my eyes. Austin turned on the radio and started singing along with it. I smiled and kept my eyes closed. I opened my eyes after we had been driving for a while and seen that we were in the middle of nowhere. I glanced back and seen Trish asleep on Dez's shoulder, I smiled. I could imagine what was going to happen when they woke up. I glanced at Austin and he smiled and his eyes flicked to them in the back seat. We both looked at each other and started laughing quietly.

"I can't wait until they wake up." He said and I hit him in the arm.

"I think it's cute." I said. He decided to change the subject.

"Trish wasn't kidding when she said that the house was secluded." He glanced around and there was nothing in sight. We came to a driveway and he turned down it. We came out in front of a house that was three stories and had the beach in front of it. We both just sort of stared for a moment then I turned and shook Trish awake. She was too busy looking at the house to say anything about Dez.

"Holy crap." She said. I nodded and we got out of the car.

"Whoa, awesome house." Dez said. I looked up and seen a guy coming toward us. I nudged Austin and we both walked to him.

"Hi, I'm Josh. I'm the producer of the show and I wanted to make you aware of the rules. There is only one really, you have to watch the show each night when it airs." He said.

"I think we can manage that. So how are we going to get food if we're not allowed to leave the house?" I asked.

"We will have someone bring you groceries every week on Friday." He said. "Well since you know everything we have to film you arrival." He motioned behind him and some guys came out with cameras. Austin and I looked at each other and shrugged. We went to his trunk where Trish and Dez were waiting. Austin opened the trunk. We all pulled out our bags and started walking to the house. I glanced at the cameras and sighed I'd get used to them. Austin pushed open the door and we all looked around. Trish and I glanced at each other and ran to the stairs. We ran down the hall of the second floor and finally made it to the third floor. I got the room at the end and Trish got the one right beside mine. Austin and Dez chose the rooms across from ours.

"Guys we should go swimming." Dez said and we all agreed. I went to my room and picked out a yellow bikini that had a red heart on the hip and the left breast. I tied it on and walked out at the same time as Austin. He was wearing yellow trunks with red hearts on it. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Geez, you'd think we planned it." I said. He grinned.

"I find it weird that we have matching swimsuits anyway." He said. He put his hand on the center of my back and we started walking to the pool. We weren't going in the ocean today. When we got down stairs Dez and Trish were already in the pool. Trish looked at us and started laughing.

"Really your that couple now?" Trish asked.

"One problem with that Trish, we aren't a couple." Austin said and my heart fell a little. I sighed and noticed Austin look at me for a moment so I smiled at him and tried to push him in the pool. The problem with that is he still had his arm around me so we both fell in. We came up sputtering and we were close. He hadn't let go of me the whole time and his arms were still around me. We looked at each other and for a moment it was like the world disappeared and I thought '_he's going to kiss me!'_

"Not a couple huh?" Trish asked and it broke the moment. Austin let go of me and we both turned to face her. Austin swam to the other side of the pool where Dez was and I gave Trish a look. She shrugged and went back to swimming. I sighed and leaned on the side of the pool. I watched the three of them splash around and then I climbed out on grabbed a towel. I went up to my room and laid on the bed.

I was laying there thinking of how much my life had changed since Austin came into it. A lot had changed; I had become more outgoing and fun. I had Austin to thank for that. As if thinking of him conjured him he walked through my door and sat beside me on the bed. After a minute he laid down beside me. I scooted toward the other side so that he could fit and I turned to him.

"Are you okay Ally?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said. He touched my face lightly and looked into my eyes.

"Alls I know you. Tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I thought you liked me. I mean _liked_ me." I said and he sighed.

"I do like you Ally." He said and before I could reply he crushed his lips to mine. I pulled him closer and his hand roamed down my body and that's when I realized that I was mostly naked. I pulled away slightly.

"There are cameras Austin." I said quietly. He rolled away from me and we looked at each other. We both cracked up and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll see you later." He leaned down and kissed me again and walked out. I smiled and then I realized that the whole world would probably see that including my parents. I groaned. I was going to be in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I went downstairs to watch the first episode of the show and found Trish and Dez already there. Dez looked at us and moved over so we could sit down.

"Why are you so close to me freckles?" Trish exclaimed.

"Austin and Ally need to sit to gosh!" Dez said back. Trish just rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. The voice over guy started talking.

"Hello to everyone watching, I know you're excited to finally see into the rock star Austin Moon's life. We got him, his song writer, manager, and film director all in a house together for a few weeks. Enjoy all the drama (they showed a clip of Trish and Dez arguing), fun (we were playing in the pool), and the relationships (It showed Austin and I in my bedroom) on Moon TV." The show started with us arriving and Dez and Trish turned to stare at us. Trish grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. When we got to my room she closed the door and spun to face me.

"When were you going to tell me about you and lover boy?" She asked.

"I was going to get around to it but I didn't expect them to show it this soon." I said. She gave me a look.

"Okay are you dating now?" She asked.

"I don't think so, but I want to." I said honestly. She shook her head no.

"You can't give in that easy, you can't crumble after one kiss." She said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"We are going to make him beg you for another kiss." She got a look on her face and I knew there was no way I was getting out of this.

"It's night time Trish I can't go downstairs in fancy clothes. They'll suspect something." I said pointing out the obvious.

"But we can put you in sexy pajamas." She said. She ran over to my dresser and went through it. She pulled out a lacy tank top that was bright red. It was solidly red around the breast with lace overlay but under that it was just lace. It showed a lot of skin. She pulled out red short shorts the same color as the shirt. I rolled my eyes and changed into it. I looked in the mirror.

"No way in hell am I wearing this." I said. "I have under ware that covers more than this." I gave Trish a look but she just rolled her eyes and pulled me out the door and back down stairs. The guys were still watching TV, Trish gave me a look that said to get their attention.

"Hey guys I just wanted you to know that I was going to bed." I said and they both looked toward us and froze. I looked at Trish and she smiled at them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. Dez snapped out of it and glanced at her. Austin just stayed where he was and his mouth was hanging open.

"Well good night." I waved a little and turned to walk up the stairs. I was beside my bedroom door when I was pulled to a stop. Austin turned me and pushed me into the wall.

"Do you know how much I want you right now Ally?" His voice was husky and I just wanted to drag him into my room and make out with him but I just smiled.

"I know. I'm hot." I said and pushed him away. I gave him a little smirk and opened my door. "See you in the morning Austin."

I lay on my bed and grinned at the ceiling. Trish was right, I couldn't cave that fast. I was going to have a little fun with this.

**Austin's POV**

I just wanted to go across the hall and kiss Ally senseless. She looked sexy in those pajamas, so grown up. Of course she was almost grown up, she was seventeen. She only had a year to go before she was really grown up. I knew she looked good but I didn't know she looked that good. It was going to be a long six weeks, not that I minded. I was sure when we got home our parents would be waiting to lecture us on safe sex and all that. Not that we were having sex.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I went to Dez's room. He opened the door and invited me in.

"What's up buddy?" He asked.

"I like Ally." I said.

"Well duh, I like Ally too." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No Dez, I like _like_ Ally." I said.

"OH!" He exclaimed widening his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Tell her." He said simply.

"I already have Dez, I even kissed her now she's acting like it's not a big deal." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Do something romantic." Dez said and I smiled at him.

"That's a great idea." I said and hugged Dez. I went to Ally's door and knocked. Why? I have no idea, I didn't have anything planned and what was I going to say when she opened the door. Turns out I said nothing because when she opened the door she was standing there in a Bra. Just a bra and panties. I felt like I swallowed my tongue. She seen it was me and her eyes widened.

**Ally's POV**

I stared at Austin and suddenly I thought of something to say.

"The pajamas were uncomfortable." He nodded quickly and I didn't get much more out because his lips crashed into mine. Well Trish's plan didn't last very long. I put my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. He kicked the door shut and I put my legs around him. He pushed me back against the door and I started rocking my hips against him and he moaned even though he was still fully clothed the friction we were creating made me moan in pleasure. He moved his mouth off of mine and moved down my neck. He found that sensitive spot and started sucking on it. I rocked my hips against him harder and he pushed me harder into the door, it made a loud thump but neither of us cared. I felt tension building in my body and I pulled Austin closer to me. I brought his mouth to mine and the orgasm crashed over me.

My back arched and Austin moved his mouth back to my neck. He nibbled lightly bringing another moan from me. He carried me over to the bed and I stopped him.

"Austin, we can't do this. At least not yet." I said looking into his brown eyes.

"I know." He smiled at me and laid down behind me.

"We made a lot of noise, you know what Trish and Dez have to be thinking right?" I said.

"I know. Ally I have to tell you something." I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"That was the best non-sex I've ever had." He grinned. I laughed and kissed him lightly. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled the blanket over us and we fell asleep together.

**Hey guys, was that scene to intense or not intense enough?**

**I need your help picking a song. I want a duet that Austin and Ally can write and sing together. Suggestions please.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I woke slowly and noticed Austin was still here. I checked the clock, it was 7:00. The camera guys were already here and I was dreading going out there because they would know Austin spent the night in my room and they would assume the wrong thing. Although we kind of did have sex, not really but kind of. I turned over to face him and he was still asleep. I touched his face lightly and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Austin, honey you need to wake up." I said shaking him a little. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Morning Ally." He said quietly then his eyes opened and he was fully awake. "Ally what the hell are we going to do, you know our parents are watching this."

"I know, but there isn't much we can do. You just go to your room and get dressed." I pushed him toward the door slightly. He walked out and of course the camera man was there with his big camera. He raised an eyebrow at us but I just ignored him. Austin turned around and looked at me. He leaned down and kissed me then walked across the hall to his room. I closed my door and leaned on it. I looked down at myself and my eyes widened, I was still in my under ware. The whole world was going to see that.

I sighed and went to get dressed. I remembered what Trish said and picked up a mini-skirt and a mid-drift top. I put them on and did my make-up lightly. I put on black ballet flats that had a bow on them and then I fixed my hair and walked downstairs. Trish was sitting there making breakfast and Dez was looking at a magazine. Austin looked up at me and did a once over. He walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"Morning Beautiful." He said and I smiled at him. I went up on my toes and kissed him; his hands went down my back and touched my ass. I moaned lightly and he pulled me closer.

"Oh get a room!" Trish exclaimed. We broke apart and I looked at her.

"Trish I need to talk to you." I said and she got up and followed me. I went to her room instead of mine and we went in. I sat on her bed and she sat across from me.

"What the hell were you and Austin doing last night? You made a lot of noise and I could have sworn you two were having sex." Trish said.

"We did not have sex!" I protested.

"Then what was that last night?" She asked and I told her the whole story about how Austin came to my room and I was only in my under ware and what we did against the door. She looked at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Damn if he's that good without actually having sex then I'd hate to be in the same house as you two when you do have sex." Trish exclaimed. I pushed her shoulder lightly and she laughed. We talked for a while and then she said something that I never thought would come out of her mouth.

"I think I like Dez." She said and my mouth was hanging open I finally found my voice.

"What?!" I asked.

"I said I think I like Dez." She said quietly. I grinned and hugged her.

"That's great!" I told her.

"Ally will you do something for me?" She asked hesitantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you talk to Dez and see if he likes me?" she asked.

"Sure come on." I pulled her back down the stairs and seen Austin and Dez sitting in the living room watching TV. I grabbed Dez's arm and pulled lightly. "I'm borrowing him for a second."

When we got outside I knew that Trish and Austin could still see us because the wall behind the TV was glass and looked out to the pool where we were.

"What is it Ally?" Dez asked sitting down.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said plainly.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you like Trish? I mean could you see yourself dating her?" I asked.

"Why does she like me?" He bounced out of his chair and grabbed my arms. He had a smile on his face. I nodded quietly and something went through his eyes. "Thank you, Ally." He picked me up in a hug and spun me a few times. When he put me down I laughed.

"Go get her tiger." I grinned.

**Austin's POV**

Ally just walked in and pulled Dez outside. Trish and I watched out the window. Ally was talking to Dez when suddenly he grabbed her and she nodded at him. He suddenly pulled her into a hug and spun her around. I was wondering what the heck was going on when Dez walked in and went straight to Trish. Ally trailed in after him, I was still watching Dez when he grabbed Trish and dipped her. He kissed her hard and then spun her back up to her feet.

I looked at Ally in question but she just smiled before we could do anything the producer of the show walked in and the cameras stopped rolling for a minute. He smiled at us.

"Well the views are skyrocketing due mostly to Austin and Ally making out in front of the camera. We decided that people want to see more than you in a house doing nothing so we decided that you can go out but the cameras have to follow you and see what you are doing." He said.

"Awesome!" Dez and I exclaimed at the same time. The producer made a motion with his hand and the cameras came back on. I looked at Ally.

"We should go out to a club." I said excitedly

"Yeah that would be great we can go to that new club Blue Midnight." Ally said excitedly.

"Don't you have to be twenty one to get in because they serve alcohol?" Dez asked.

"I've got it covered." Trish handed us all cards with our first names and our pictures on it. It had different last names. I looked at Trish.

"When did you set up fake names for us?" Ally asked.

"A few months ago, you never know when you might need it right?" She asked. We all just nodded. I looked at Ally's card and mine. They both said Carson as the last name.

"Um, Trish why do Ally and I have the same last name?" I asked.

"Oh your fake names are married." She said nonchalantly. Ally and I looked at each other.

"Married." We said together and then we both laughed.

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't believe Trish made us married but I really didn't mind. Trish and I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a black mini- dress and black ballet flats that were sparkly and I did my make-up again. I added a Smokey eye look and red lipstick. I got a sparkly black clutch and put my money, fake id, and my lipstick in it and walked over to Trish's room. I opened the door and walked in she was sitting on the bed fully dressed we looked at each other and she rolled her eyes.

"And to think the boys say we take forever to get ready." She said. I laughed and then Dez and Austin came in.

"Ready?" Dez asked.

"Yeah we have been for a while." Trish said. I looked at Austin and my eyes traced over him. He was wearing holey jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a black and grey plaid button up over it but it was unbuttoned. He was looking me up and down.

"Would you two quit eye-fucking each other and come on." Trish exclaimed. I rolled my eye and we walked down the stairs to the car. We all got in Austin's car and he drove to the club. I got nervous because I didn't know if the guy checking IDs at the door would believe we were twenty one. We waited in line for a while and then when we got to the door the guy looked at all of us and then sighed.

"IDs." He said and we all handed him our IDs. He checked them over and handed them back without saying anything. He lifted the rope and we went in. I breathed a sigh of relief once we were inside and then we heard the music blasting. We walked over to the bar and sat down. I looked at them to see if they would order anything but Trish looked at me and then we both turned to the Bartender.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary." Trish said.

"I'll have the same." I said.

"I'll have a coke and crown." Austin said and we all looked at Dez.

"Straight vodka." He said and we all shrugged.

"Coming right up." He said and had our drinks fixed. We all drank for a while and I was feeling great. I grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him a little. I knew in the back of my mind we were both drunk but the rest of me didn't care.

"Let's dance Austin." I said. **[1]**

I pulled him out on the floor without waiting for an answer. Remix to Ignition was playing** [2]**. I turned so my back was facing him and he put his hands on my hips and we started moving together. He leaned down and kissed the sensitive spot on my neck. I moved my head so he could reach it better. I felt heat radiated from that place all the way through my body. His hands moved off of my hips and down lower. I felt his hand slip under my dress and touch me lightly. I moaned and spun toward him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a deserted hallway beside the bathrooms. He pushed me into the wall and kissed me hard. I pulled him closer and then grabbed his hand. I pulled it to me and put it back where he had it before.

He started moving his hand against me and I moaned. I felt him move and suddenly his finger slid inside me. I bit his lip lightly and he groaned. We moved together and I felt my climax crash over me so I pulled him closer and he kissed me harder. He pulled away and I see lust in his eye.

"Austin take me home." I said and he knew why. We couldn't do this here. We took the car and hoped Trish and Dez could find a cab. We finally made it back to the house and we literally fell through the door because we wouldn't let go of each other. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. My dress rode up because it was short in the first place. He held me up with one arm and use the other to guide him up the stairs. I moved so he could see better. I moved my mouth to his neck and quickly found that he had a sensitive spot because when I ran my mouth over it he stumbled lightly.

I paid special attention to that spot until we got to his room. It's a mystery to me how he got the door open with me in his arm but he kicked it shut and laid me on the bed. I moved away from his sensitive spot and he kissed me hard. I pushed his over shirt off then I pulled off his actual shirt. I ran my hands over his chest and abs. I moved my mouth from his and gave him a flirty smile. I kissed his chest lightly and then my tongue snaked out and licked his abs lightly.

He put his hands on the bottom of my dress and pushed it up and off. He ran his hands over me and soon we were both completely naked. He touched me lightly and lovingly. I felt pleasure crash over me in waves with every small movement our bodies made together. When we finished we both passed out and his arm was wrapped around me.

**[1] Ally can dance in this story.**

**[2] Love that song.**

**What do you think Austin and Ally are going to do when they wake up? **

**Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

I woke up slowly and the first thing I noticed was that I was naked. The second thing was that someone was in the bed with me. I turned to look at Austin and he was still asleep. My head was pounding and I felt awful. I looked around to see that our clothes were thrown everywhere. I had one thought in my mine, what the hell happened last night? I knew that we had been drinking but it was all a blur after that. Austin rolled over and I glanced at him again. His eyes opened slowly and we looked at each other. All of a sudden he sat up and looked at me.

"Ally what did we do last night?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"I think you know what we did Austin." I said plainly.

"Your dad is going to kill me!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes because he was so over dramatic.

"We still have a few weeks before we go home so why not make the best of it?" I asked. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I moved toward him and touched his face lightly. I ran my hand down his chest and he grabbed my hand before I could go any farther.

"I mean we can have a little fun before we're both grounded for life." I said and pulled my hand away from his. "We should take a shower, care to join me?"

I was so glad there was a shower in my room so we didn't have to go face the cameras yet. I looked back at Austin and he was sitting there with a shocked look on his face. I knew he'd take me up on my offer so I just walked in to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stepped in and closed my eyes letting the warm water rush over me. I felt hands grab my hips and I smiled. He turned me to face him and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Do you know what you do to me?" His voice was husky and it turned me on. He moved his hands to the small of my back and pulled me toward him. I felt his arousal and moaned lightly. He kissed me hard and pushed me into the shower wall. He kissed my neck and moved to my breast. He took my nipple in his mouth and I arched into him. He used his hand to fondle my other breast and I moaned loudly. He moved on down my body and kissed me everywhere. He moved back to my lips and I pushed him a little. When he backed up he looked at me confused but I just smiled and kissed his neck.

I kissed and licked down his chest and rubbed my hands over him. I went down on my knees and licked his penis lightly. He groaned and I smiled, I licked the head of him and then took him fully into my mouth. I started moving my tongue and my head. I felt his hand slip into my hair and he held on. I moved quick and heard him groaning. All of a sudden he used my hair to pull me up and he crushed his lips to mine. It was hard and passionate. I moaned into the kiss and felt his hand rub against me. I gasped and he started rubbing around in circles. I broke from the kiss and threw my head back in a moan and felt his lips on my neck.

He found the sensitive spot and sucked on it. He moved a little and bit it lightly. I moaned and he finally put a finger into me and started moving quickly. I moaned loudly. In the back of my mind I remembered that my shower was right next to Trish's room but the rest of me could care less. He moved his finger faster in me and I felt my orgasm getting closer. It crashed over me unexpectedly and I moaned.

"Austin…" I moaned his named quietly. He pushed me back into the wall that I had moved away from. He pulled my leg up and hitched it on his hip. He looked me in the eyes and slowly entered me.

"Tell me you want me." He said and I noticed his voice was deeper. It turned me on and I moaned and bit my lip lightly.

"I want you Austin. So badly." My voice came out breathy and he kissed me and pushed into me hard. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we started battling for dominance. He started moving in and out of me faster and I broke away from the kiss. I kissed down his neck and nibbled lightly. He growled and pushed into me harder. I smiled and bit the same spot. He growled again and used his hands to start moving me so that both of our hips were moving and meeting in the middle. I felt him hit that spot deep inside of me over and over.

I was panting and a breathy moan escaped my lips. I scratched his back lightly with my nails. He jerked involuntarily and I heard him moan. I moved my hands into his hair and pulled him back to look at him. We met each other's eyes and we were both full of lust and passion.

"Ally…" He breathed my name and I kissed him. He bit my lip lightly and I opened for him. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I sucked on his tongue lightly. He started moving faster and I pulled him closer. His hand moved down and he started moving around my clit and I moaned into the kiss. I felt my stomach coil and knew I was close so I just pulled him closer and urged him to go faster. The orgasm hit me all at once and my nails raked down his back again. He kept moving and finally started losing his rhythm. I felt the moment he released. We both just stayed where we were for a minute and finally we broke away from each other. We finished our shower and got dressed.

We walked out of my room and just ignored the camera. We went downstairs to the kitchen and seen that Trish and Dez had already made pancakes.

"Pancakes! Awesome." Austin exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and sat down. Trish looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"You know I just love to hear you two in the shower first thing in the morning." She said sarcastically. We both blushed and looked down at the table.

"Sorry Trish." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway you and I are going out today. Without the guys." She said looking at us.

"Why without us?" Dez complained.

"It's a girl's day." She said plainly and I nodded. We were about to leave when Dez said something.

"Trish you can't drive. You don't have you license." He said.

"Ally does." She shrugged and that's when I remembered something. I walked over to Austin.

"We need to borrow your car." I said and held my hands out for the keys.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's the only car here. We all came together." I said and he nodded. He took out his keys and handed them to me. I kissed him lightly and joined Trish by the door.

"We'll see you later." Trish said. She blew a kiss at Dez before she closed the door. When we got in the car I turned on the radio and let the top down. We blasted Pink's song Blow Me One Last Kiss. We started singing loudly and I smiled. I turned to Trish and we both laughed.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the mall, then to lunch." She smiled.

"I wonder what the mall around here is like. It's probably different from the one the store is in." I said.

"Yeah probably." She said and we got to the mall. I parked Austin's car and put the top back up in case it rained. Trish and I walked into the mall and she turned to me.

"So you and Austin had sex." I blushed and looked around to see if anyone heard her.

"Yeah, Twice." I said.

"Ally did you forget something?" She asked cautiously.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not on birth control. Did you use a condom?" She asked.

"Shit." I said quietly.

"I'm taking that as a no." She said.

"I'm sure everything's fine Trish. I mean I'm not pregnant." I said.

"Sure, let's hope." She said. We walked in silence for a while and went to a couple stores and then we left the mall. We went to a cute little restaurant for lunch.

"So how are things with Dez?" I asked.

"It's great. I mean I know we always used to argue but he's really fun to be around. He's nice and he's actually really smart even though he acts like a three year old most of the time." She said and I laughed.

"I know what you mean. Austin is so childish sometimes but I still love him." I said without thinking. She froze with her food half-way to her mouth and looked at me.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said I love him." I repeated quietly. She squealed.

"So are you two dating now?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not actually sure. I mean we haven't talked about it at all so I guess we aren't really dating, yet." I said and she laughed.

"I can't believe you of all people slept with him twice and you're not even dating." Trish said and right about that time the waiter came back. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"Can I get something else for you ladies?" He asked.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake please." I said. He nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll have the same." Trish said and he went off to fill our orders. We sat quietly and waited for him to come back. When he sat our shakes down in front of us we waited for him to leave before we started talking again.

"You should really talk to Austin when we get home." She said and I nodded.

**Austin's POV**

I was sitting in the living room after the girls left thinking. I had sex with Ally, and the whole world knew about it. I loved being famous but this was a little much. It was kind of private but there was nothing I could do about it. Dez came and sat next to me.

"So you had sex with Ally?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you two even dating?" He asked.

"Not really. But I do love her." I said.

"You know, you should talk to her when she gets back. You can sort this out. Tell her you love her and go from there. I know she loves you." He said and I looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know because Ally is a good girl. She wouldn't have had sex with you if she didn't love you." He said plainly and I nodded because he was right. I knew I had to talk to her when she got home. I turned on the TV and Dez and I watched it for a while when I heard a car outside. I knew it was the girls coming home. I stood up when I heard them coming in.

"Ally can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and we went upstairs to her room. I looked at her.

"I have to tell you something." I said.

"What?" She asked sweetly.

"I love you Ally." I said in a rush and she just looked at me.

"I…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

"_I love you Ally."_

"_I…"_

**Ally's POV**

"I….love you too Austin." I said and looked at him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I moved back a little and kissed him lightly.

"So Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Austin." I smiled and decided we should go back downstairs. We went to the music room that was in the house. Trish and Dez were already there.

"Hey guys." Austin said.

"Hey Austin." Dez said.

"I don't mean to be rude but can you guys leave?" I asked.

"Why?" Trish said.

"Austin and I need to write a new song." I said.

"Oh, okay we'll see you guys later." Trish said and I smiled. I turned to Austin after they left.

"We should write a duet." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it would be fun." I said. We sat down at the piano. I started playing a few notes and writing down some lyrics. I looked at Austin and we smiled.

"I like this duet." Austin said.

"Me too." I answered back.

"Sing it with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and right before we started Trish and Dez walked in.

"Are you finished?" Dez asked.

"Yeah we were about to sing it." I said.

"Awesome." Trish said and they sat down. I rolled my eyes and looked at Austin.

(Austin=Bold, Ally=Italics, Both=underlined.)

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

The rooms hush, hush

And now's our moment

_Take it in, feel it all_

_And hold it_

Eyes on you

Eyes on me

We're doing this right

'Cause lovers dance

When they're feeling in love

Spotlight shining

It's all about us

It's all about us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt 

But it's all about us

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

**I don't know what's got into me**

**Why feel this way**

**Can we dance?**

**Real slow?**

**Can I hold you?**

**Can I hold you close?**

The rooms hush, hush

And now's our moment

_Take it in, feel it all_

_And hold it_

Eyes on you

Eyes on me

We're doing this right

'Cause lovers dance

When they're feeling in love

Spotlight shining

It's all about us

It's all about us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt 

But it's all about us

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh, I'm really feeling it.**

_Do you hear that love? _

_Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song.**

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Yeah, love, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love?**

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Yeah, and oh, I'm really feeling it.**

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Lovers dance_

_When they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining_

_It's all about us_

**(It all about us)**

_It's all_

_(Do you hear that love?)_

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt 

But it's all about us

'Cause lovers dance

When they're feeling in love

Spotlight shining

It's all about us

It's all about us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt 

But it's all about us

All about us

Austin and I looked at each other and smiled. Trish and Dez clapped and I smiled at them. I looked at Dez and He looked at me.

"Hey Dez you and Austin should go out. Trish and I went out for a girl's day; you guys should go out for a guy's night." I said.

"That's and awesome idea Ally." Trish agreed with me.

"Okay fine we'll go." Austin said.

"Good, have fun." I pushed him toward the door a little. He hugged me and gave me a kiss and Dez kissed Trish then they left. I turned to Trish and we waited until the car drove away and she turned the radio up loud and we started dancing around like idoits. We finally fell down onto the couch and laughed. She sat up and turned to me.

"You know if you told me a year ago that we would have boyfriends like them and be on a reality TV show I would have laughed at you." Trish said.

"I know. I didn't think I would ever get a boyfriend as great as Austin. I mean he's amazing and really sweet." I said. She smiled at me.

"So tell me something. Is he a good kisser?" She asked.

"The best." I said.

"Okay so how is he in bed?" She asked.

"Oh my god, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Well if the sounds you were making this morning are any indication, he's amazing." She said and we both broke down into giggles.

**Austin's POV**

Dez and I went to the club and sat down. We were talking when some guys came up and started talking to us.

"So you're the famous Austin Moon." One of them said.

"Yeah can I help you?" I asked politely.

"You don't look like much." He said. And Dez rolled his eyes, the guy was obviously drunk.

"That's great." I said.

"The sweet little song writer of yours though, man what I wouldn't give to have her under me." He said and I froze. I turned stiffly to look at him.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a low voice.

"I said that little song writer of yours would be a good lay." He said and I got pissed. That was ally he was talking about. _My Ally._ I hit him hard and Dez grabbed me.

"Austin, he's not worth it." Dez said but I just shrugged him off and grabbed the guy.

"Never talk about Ally again or you will regret it." I said.

"And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" He asked laughing. I hit him again. After that it became and all out brawl. Finally the cops came and broke it up. Everyone ran and Dez and I were the unfortunate ones that got caught. The police officer asked for our IDs and told us to lean against the wall while he checked us.

"State your full name and age." The officer said.

"Dezmond Alexander Fisher. 17." He said and the officer wrote it down. I didn't see the point in this because he had already seen our IDs, but I answered when he asked.

"Austin Monica Moon. 17." He gave me a look like he didn't believe that was my name. He put us both in hand cuffs. I looked at Dez.

"Ally is going to kill me." I said and the cop looked at me.

"You! Trish is literally going to put me six feet under, alive!" He exclaimed.

"Girlfriends?" The cop asked and we both nodded. "Sorry."

We sat in the back of the cruiser and were silent for the whole ride. When we got there they booked us and took our pictures. The cop told us if we could get someone to pay fifty dollars each on us then we could leave. He sat us by the phone then stood there watching us.

"You got one call. Make it good." He said and I picked up the phone. I dialed Ally's number.

_Hello?_ I heard her sweet voice and almost didn't want to tell her.

**Ally I need you and Trish to come down and pick up me and Dez.**

_Where?_

**The police station.**

_What the hell did you two do?_

**I'll tell you when you get here. Oh and bring a hundred dollars.**

_Why?_

**Bail money.**

_Fine!_

She hung up on me and I flinched. Dez and I looked at each other. The cop took us back to a cell and put us in it. I sat on the cot that was in it. I put my face in my hands and sighed. I knew I was bleeding because the guy had got in a few good hits. I was hoping when Ally seen me she wouldn't be too mad. Dez had a cut above his eye and I knew Trish would want to find the guy that did it and kick his ass.

We sat there for a while in silence then Dez looked at me.

"You realize that all of this was being filmed right?" Dez asked and I groaned. My parents were going to kill me.

"I can't believe we forgot about the cameras." I said.

"I know, but at least the girls are coming to get us." He said and I nodded.

**Ally's POV**

The moment I got off the phone with Austin, Trish looked at me.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Guess what our boyfriend's just did." I said.

"What?" She asked

"They got arrested." I said.

"Oh my god, why?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Austin said he'd tell me when we got there." I said and grabbed my phone again. I called a cab and we waited for it. It finally arrived and we got in it.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The police station." I said and he started driving. I glanced at Trish and she looked mad.

"I am going to kill that boy when I see him!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" I agreed. We pulled up to the police station and Trish paid the cabbie. We went in and saw a police officer sitting at the desk. I glanced at his badge.

"Officer Hubert, we're here to pick up Austin Moon and Dezmond Fisher." I said politely.

"You have to pay bail. It's one hundred dollars." He said.

"I know." I took out the money and he gave me the bond papers after I paid him. He went to the back and got them out. The door to the right opened and before I even saw him I went off.

"Austin Monica Moon, what the hell were you thinking?" I yelled.

**Austin's POV**

I flinched when I heard Ally yelling. We kept walking and they were both there looking mad but then as soon as they saw our injuries they turned to concern.

"Oh my god Austin are you okay?" Ally asked hugging me. I touched her face lightly.

"I'm fine Ally. Don't worry." I said and we heard a squeal. We both turned to look at Trish who was standing in front of Dez.

"Tell me who did this Dez. I'll hurt them." She said.

"Trish you should calm down. I don't know who the guy was or where he is so don't even worry about it." He said to her. She sighed and hugged him tightly. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Ally said pulling me with her. We started walking back to the club that we had left my car at.

"Austin when we get back to the house I need to talk to you." Ally said and I looked at her nervously. I was worried about what she wanted to talk about so I just nodded.

**What do you guys think Ally needs to talk to him about?**

**The song is all about us by he is we. Thank you to Dummiberr for the idea.**

**Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

When we got back to the house I grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him up the stairs. When we got to my room I closed the door and left the cameras out in the hall. I turn to Austin and he was looking at me with a nervous look.

"Sit." I pointed to the bed and he just sat there without saying anything. I gave him a look and started talking. "Look I know I'm not your mom but Austin seriously you need to grow up. Even if you don't at least make sure there aren't cameras around if you do something stupid. Even though you really may need to grow up soon."

"What are you talking about Ally?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed. I had to tell him sometime.

"Austin we didn't use protection." I said. He looked at me.

"So? Aren't you on birth control?" He asked.

"No Austin. I might actually be pregnant but it wouldn't show on a test yet if I am. We need to go to the doctor and see if I am." I looked at him and he just sat there for a moment and then looked at me.

"Holy shit Ally! How could we have forgotten that?" He said.

"We need to go to the doctor." I said.

"We'll go first thing in the morning, but for now I just want to sleep." He said and I nodded. I climbed into the bed and Austin slid in behind me. He wrapped his arm around me and I moved closer to him. I knew he was scared because I was to. We finally both drifted to sleep.

….

We woke up early and went down stairs. Dez and Trish were already there and I smiled at them like nothing was wrong.

"You two look like you're going somewhere." Trish said.

"We're going out for a while so you two will have the house to yourselves." I said and Trish smiled at me.

"Have fun." Dez said.

"Doubt it." Austin mumbled. Dez gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"We'll be back." I pulled Austin out of the house. We drove in silence to the doctor's. I signed in and they made me fill out some paper work. I finished it and we waited for a while. Finally we got called back and the doctor smiled at us. She did all of the test they would normally do then sat down on the stool and turned to look at me.

"So what are you here for?" She asked.

"Well I think I might be pregnant but it won't show on a test yet." I said.

"If it won't show on a test yet then you haven't missed your period. Why do you think you're pregnant?" She asked.

"Well because I'm not on birth control and we didn't use protection." I said and she nodded.

"Okay if you are pregnant it will show on an ultra sound even if it won't show on a test." She said and went to order my ultra sound. I grabbed Austin's hand and he came to stand next to me.

"I'm scared Austin." I said and he sighed.

"Me too, but at least we're together." He said and kissed my forehead lightly. The doctor came back with the equipment that moment and smiled lightly at us. She set everything else and then pulled my shirt up a little and while she was getting everything ready she made conversation.

"So why are cameras following you around everywhere?" She asked.

"I'm Austin Moon and they are following us around for a TV show." Austin answered.

"Thanks for not letting them come in." I said gratefully.

"No problem. My kids love you by the way." She said to Austin and he nodded. She finally had everything set up and she put the goo on my stomach and I jumped. She put the wand on my stomach and started moving it. She stopped at one spot and froze the screen. She turned to look at us.

"What?" I said.

"You see that little flicker right there?" She asked and we nodded. "That's your baby."

I sat up a little and we both stared at the screen.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah. You better take good care of it. I'm prescribing you some prenatal vitamins and here's a book on pregnancy and parenting. Usually we don't give this to people but it was mine when I had children and I'm not having any more so I'm giving it to you." She smiled and handed me a thick book.

"Thank you." I said and she let us go after that. We went to the pharmacy and got the vitamins and I put the book in my purse with them. Austin pulled into a restaurant and we went in. I sat quietly and we both placed our orders. While we were waiting for our orders Austin took my hand and I looked at him.

"It will be okay Ally. I'm not going anywhere." Austin said quietly. I smiled at him and then I got serious.

"Austin I know you're here and you won't leave but I've been thinking ever since we found out. There is no way that I could get an abortion or carry this child for nine months then give it to someone I don't know. I want to keep it." I aid and gauged his reaction. He looked relieved for a moment.

"Good because I was thinking we could raise the baby together." He said. We smiled at each other and our orders came. I glanced at Austin and sighed.

"Austin I know it's good publicity and all but I think we should talk to the producers about canceling the show." I said.

"Me too. So far the publicity has been horrible." He said.

"Yeah, we should talk to Trish and Dez about it when we get to the house." I said and we finished eating. When we got back to the house we walked in and they were watching a movie. I walked over to Trish and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to call the producers and tell them to cancel the show." I said and she nodded. She didn't even ask why she just pulled out the phone and started talking. Finally after about thirty minutes she hung up.

"Well they are canceling the show and we can go home." Trish said. I looked at Austin and then walked to Trish.

"We need to talk." I said and we went to her room. She sat on the bed and I sat next to her.

"What is it Ally it sounded serious?" She asked.

"The reason that we want to cancel the show is that I found out something today." I said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." I said and waited for her reaction.

**So what do you think?**

**The next chapter is going to skip ahead a few months and they are going to go back to school.**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

The summer had passed quickly and we were going back to school today. Everyone already knew I was pregnant and that Austin was the father. I was three and a half months pregnant but I was already showing a lot. We all stood outside the school and I sighed.

"It's going to be okay Ally." Austin said and took my hand in his.

"We're here Ally." Trish said and I smiled. I had them with me so I could take it. We walked in and everyone stopped and looked at us. I ignored it and pulled Austin to my locker. I put my stuff in my locker but kept a notebook with me. I locked it and we went to class, we all had the first one together. I walked in and the teacher gave me a look but didn't comment. I rolled my eyes and Trish laughed.

We sat down and waited for her to start class. It was parenting and I knew everyone would be staring at me. The teacher started talking.

"Okay I know all of you so there's no need for introductions. This class is to prepare you for when you have children of your own." She looked pointedly at me. "Our first big project starts today. You will be getting a baby that cries and does everything a real baby would do. You get to pick your partner as long as they are of the opposite sex. Congratulations!" She started handing out babies and when she handed me mine I went to sit next to Austin. He smiled at me and I gave him a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You make a beautiful mother Miss Dawson." He said and I laughed. He got the carrier and the diaper bag from the teacher.

"Okay you will keep the babies for two weeks and log everything into this." She handed us all a booklet. I opened it and looked at everything we had to log like what the baby was doing each day and how many times it cried at night. The weirdest thing is the birth certificate we had to fill out. The teacher put a hospital type bracelet on each of our wrist and we started filling out the birth certificate. We put the date, gender and all the other information needed. Then we got to the name and both stopped. I looked at him and we both sighed.

"What are we naming her?" I asked. He shrugged and touched my stomach and looked at me.

"I don't want it to be similar to what we name our real baby." He said and I nodded.

"How about Nicole Grace Moon?" I asked.

"I like it." He smiled and I wrote it on the line then we had to sign our names as the parents. I signed my name and he signed his. We looked at all the things we had to fill out and he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"This project is going to kill me." He stated.

"Well look at it as practice. We'll have our own baby in five and a half months." I said and he nodded and glanced at my stomach. I smiled and rubbed my belly. The bell rang so I put the baby in the carrier and picked her up. Austin and I didn't have class together so he kissed me and went to his class. I walked to my class with Trish and she had her baby too. Dez was her partner so I kind of worried what they would do to the poor thing.

We had biology but we didn't do anything. The school day raced by and we went home. Austin, Dez and Trish were staying with me until the project ended in two weeks. My dad said he had to go to a convention anyway and their parents were okay with them staying. We went to my room and put our bags on the floor then went bag to the living room.

"Let's watch a movie." Trish said and I nodded.

"Lion King!" Dez and Austin exclaimed at the same time. Trish and I rolled our eyes but put it in. We sat down and half way between the movie both babies started crying. I picked up Nicole and fed her so she would quiet down and Trish changed her baby. They both went back to sleep and we continued to watch the movie. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. A police officer was standing there so I let him in. Trish paused the movie and looked at him.

"Can we help you?" She asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Lester Dawson. Is he here?" The officer said.

"No he went out of town for a few weeks. May I ask what you're here for." I said.

"Oh he told me to come by and makle sure you kids were okay but I thought he would be here for some reason." The officer said.

"My dad asked you to check on us?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm already pregnant how much more trouble could I possibly get into?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Well I'll just be going now." He said and walked back out.

"I thought I was going to get arrested again." Austin said.

"Why would you get arrested?" I asked.

"Ally I was eighteen when you got pregnant and you were only seventeen." He said.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." I said and Trish laughed.

"Guys let's go swimming." Dez said randomly and we all rolled our eyes. We went outside but Trishn and I just sat at the edge of the pool with the babies while Austin and Dez swam. It was getting late so I finally made them get out of the pool and go to bed. Austin was sharing my room with me and Trish and Dez were in the guest room downstairs. I put the baby where I could reach her easily if I needed to and then we went to sleep.

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**Tell me in the reviews if you think Austin and Ally should have a boy or a girl.**

**Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

We woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Nicole crying. I sighed and rolled out of bed to get her. Austin groaned and pulled his pillow around his ears. I rolled my eyes and changed the baby. After I changed her and gave her the bottle she went back to sleep and Austin turned to face me. I suddenly remembered something.

"Don't you and Dez have a court date tomorrow because of what happened at the bar?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little worried about it because I don't know what's going to happen." He said.

"Trish and I aren't going to school tomorrow because we want to be there." I said and he nodded and kissed me lightly. I pushed him back on the bed and deepened the kiss. He groaned and kissed me hard, flipping us so that he was on the top. He ran his hand down my side and stopped at my waist. His hand slid under my shirt and took my breast in his hand. I moaned quietly and at that precise moment the baby started crying. He groaned in frustration and rolled away from me. He picked up Nicole and the moment he touched her she stopped crying.

I had feed and changed her not ten minutes ago so he figured she just wanted held for a while. I sighed and got the packet out to record the time and my thoughts about it then Austin handed me the baby and wrote his thoughts adding the date at the top. We both signed it and then he put it on the dresser. I lay back down and he pulled me close at kissed the top of my head then his hand trailed down to touch my stomach which had grown into a little bump and I felt he smile. We fell asleep with his hand still on the baby.

* * *

The next morning we were up bright and early. I had the diaper bag packed and Trish and Dez were sitting in the living room with their baby. Austin finally came downstairs. He and Dez were both wearing suits and I had to admit they both looked grown up. We drove to the courthouse and he held my hand the whole way. We went in and waited for their case to be called. Finally Trish had to go to the bathroom so we took the babies and left the boys sitting there. When we were out of earshot she turned to look at me.

"Ally I'm worried. What if they got to jail?" She asked.

"We'll have to deal with it Trish. I just hope if he does go to jail that they let him out before the baby is born." I said.

"I'm sorry. I know you have a lot more to worry about than me." She sighed and I hugged her.

"It's okay. We should get back." I said and she nodded. We went back and as soon as we got there they finally called the case. Trish and I walked in with them and sat in the seats provided. We watched as the judge came in and then he called them.

"Austin Moon and Dezmond Fisher." He said and they stood up. He looked at them. "It is the first offense for both of you but it was still aggravated assault. I'm sorry to have to say this because your both young but you are sentenced to a year in jail without parole." He banged the gavel and I started crying. Dez and Austin looked at us with panic in their eyes. Austin's eyes trailed from my face to my stomach and I touched the bump lightly. The police officer came and handcuffed both of them. They went across the court room and into a hallway. They both looked back once before the door was slammed shut behind them. Trish and I gathered up our stuff and left I drove to Austin's house where both his and Dez's parents were waiting for information. We both walked in solemnly and they looked at us.

"So what's the verdict?" Mrs. Moon asked.

"A year without parole." I said and she covered her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. She hugged me tightly and I cried with her. I sat on the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong Ally?" Mr. Moon asked.

"He's not even going to be able to see his child born. The babies coming in five and a half months and he's going to be in jail." I cried harder and Trish put her arms around me. I finally decided to go home so Trish came with me since she was staying there for the next two weeks. She glanced at me and said something I didn't expect.

"You know we're going to have to tell Mrs. Greene that we are essentially single parents now." She said and I rolled my eyes glancing back at the babies.

"I know." I said and sighed touching my stomach lightly. We got home and I seen a note on the table which was weird because I thought my dad was out of town. I picked up the note and read it.

_Ally,_

_I lied. I wasn't out of town. I was looking for a new house, I'm moving in to the house now. I've left this house in your name so that you and Austin can raise your child in your own home. I love you. I'll come by in the morning for the last of my stuff._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

Trish gasped reading it over my shoulder. I couldn't believe my dad left the house in my name. Trish turned to me.

"Well this settles it, I'm moving in." She said and I glanced at her.

"Will your parents even let you do that? I am a pregnant teen after all." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm eighteen it's not like they can stop me." She said and I nodded. She got her baby and started to leave. I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to go pack." She said and I nodded. I went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed. I started rubbing my stomach and talking to the baby.

"Everything's going to be okay baby. Daddy's going to get to see you; it may just take a while. I promise you, you're going to have everything you ever wanted. Daddy will get out and then we'll be a happy family, okay." I said quietly and the tears were flowing down my face. I fell asleep thinking about what the future held for all of us.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I've got a plan for this.**

**Austin and Dez went to jail : (**

**Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV**

It had been two months since the guys went to jail and there was still no way we could get them out. The baby was due in three months and I was freaking out. I was scared because I knew they couldn't get out of jail we had to wait until September before they even did anything because they were sentenced to a year. It was November. The baby was due in February so it would be 7 months old before he could even hold the baby. Trish and I had been trying to figure out a loophole or something that we could get the guys out. Trish suggested that we just break them out but I had vetoed that idea because I didn't particularly want my baby to be born in jail.

I hadn't spoken to my dad since the morning after he moved. He had basically abandoned me and even though I knew he was trying to help it still hurt me that he didn't come talk to me about it before he just decided to leave me alone. On the bright side it was fun having Trish live with me. Although the first couple of weeks was kind of rough because we both still had the babies from parenting class. After we gave them back and turned in the book we recorded everything in it was much easier to be housemates. I had told Austin about dad giving us the house when I went to visit him and he got mad at my dad for leaving me alone but I calmed him by telling him that Trish was staying with me.

I was sitting in the living room with Trish now and I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it and seen two people in suits. I smiled at them.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, may we come in?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Trish stood up and shook hands with them.

"I'm Mr. Samuels and this is my wife. We just moved in across the street and we are going around introducing ourselves to our neighbors." The man said and I smiled at them.

"Well I'm Ally Dawson and this is my best friend Trish De La Rosa." I said and he smiled warmly.

"May I ask how far along are you?" She asked.

"Six months." I smiled.

"Where is your husband?" Mr. Samuels asked.

"Well our boyfriends got into a little legal trouble." Trish said.

"When's there court date?" He asked.

"September first of next year." I said.

"So he'll be in jail when the baby is born?" Mrs. Samuels asked.

"Sadly." I said.

"Well that won't do. I'm a lawyer; I'll see what I can do to get both of them out of jail in time for the baby." Mr. Samuels said.

"I don't have any money to pay you." I said.

"Free of charge sweetheart." He smiled.

"Thank you!" I said and he smiled.

"I'll get to work on it." He said and started walking toward the door.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can talk okay?" Mrs. Samuels said and I nodded. As soon as they left I smiled at Trish.

"Wow, what just happened?" I asked and she shook her head like she was dumbfounded too. We sat back down on the couch and I rubbed my belly. Trish smiled at me and then she jumped up.

"Well it's probably time to get lunch started." She said and left the room. I couldn't believe our luck. Some random couple moves into our neighborhood and the happen to be lawyers who might be able to get Austin and Dez out of jail. It was amazing. I went upstairs to take a shower before lunch. I stood in the shower and thought about Austin. I wondered what he was doing now. I was glad we finally found someone who would be might be able to get him out of jail before the baby was born.

At that moment I realized that I was naked. I kind of knew that because I was in the shower for a reason but it reminded me of the time Austin and I had sex in the shower. I breathed out lightly and my hand moved seemingly of its own accord and I touched myself lightly. I moaned lightly and tilted my head back. I started moving my hand and moaned louder. I was lost in the memory of Austin and me together. I hit a spot and I sucked in a breath and bit my lip. I moved my hand faster and my breathing became erratic. I felt myself close to the climax and the it crashed over me. I sighed out his name and then I just stayed there for a moment.

I finished cleaning myself and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and went downstairs to see what Trish was doing. When I got down there she had lunch on the table and gave me a look. I wasn't wearing anything but a towel but she didn't comment.

"You know its natural right?" Trish asked and I gave her a look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"To want to….well make yourself feel good." She looked down with a blush and I knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah I know." I said quickly.

"Good." We were quiet for a while and eating.

"So do you do it?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal Ally." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Have you and Dez….you know. Had sex yet?" I asked.

"No. But I'd like too." She smiled and I laughed.

"Of course you would." I smiled. She shoved my shoulder lightly.

"Shut up." She said.

"Hey you want to go to the park?" I asked.

"Sure." She got her purse and we left. We go to the park I got out of the car and we both went over to the swings. We sat in the ones next to each other and started swaying back and forth. People walked by and they were playing with little kids. I looked at a couple with a sweet little boy and they were playing on the slid with him. I smiled lightly and looked at Trish.

"I just realized that Austin and I can be like that. When our baby is born." I smiled.

"Yeah it's amazing that my best friend is having a baby." Trish said.

I swung lightly back and forth and remembered when Austin and I were just friends. I had seen a quote and it stuck with me. The quote was "A guy and a girl can be just friends but at some point their going to fall in love maybe just for a moment, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late or maybe forever." I knew that Austin and I were forever. The quote suddenly made since to me because I finally understood what it was trying to say. Austin was my forever and I was never going to let him go no matter what.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I hope Austin and Dez get out of jail ;)**

**Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

Mr. Samuel's came over the next day and talked to us about the case. He said that they were going to have another trial tomorrow because he contacted them. Trish and I were excited and I couldn't believe that they may get out. I had three months until the baby was due and I was hoping Austin would be out by the time the baby was born. Mr. Samuels said that it may take a while because trials could take months to be settled. I was afraid that he was still going to be in jail when I had the baby. Trish and I didn't go to school anymore. We were taking online classes so that we could graduate early.

We were trying to work out a way for the guys to get out before the baby was born but Mr. Samuels said they might not. I was worried because I wanted Austin there when our baby was born. My father wanted to be there but I was still mad at him for basically leaving me. He tried to apologize but I was mad at him. I couldn't wait until the trial tomorrow so decide to just go to sleep even though it was the middle of the day. I was tired and I knew it was normal because of the pregnancy. I fell asleep faster than I thought I would.

* * *

_I was walking on the beach and I had a baby in my arms. It was tiny and I smiled pulling the baby closer. I see Austin coming toward us and I smiled at him lightly. He took the baby out of my arms and kissed me lightly._

"_I love you. Both of you." He said quietly kissing the baby's head. I smiled and he put his arms around me so the baby was between us. He turned us to look at the sunset. It was beautiful and I cuddled closer to Austin. _

* * *

"Ally! Wake up!" I heard Trish yell and I jumped. I opened my eyes and she was standing in front of me.

"What?" I was cranky. I was having a good dream.

"It's morning time. We have to go to the trial." She said and I sat up.

"Okay. I'll get ready." I got up and went to take a shower. I came back to my room and Trish wasn't there anymore. I pulled on some comfortable underwear then I put on yoga pants and a cute maternity shirt. I went downstairs and Trish was waiting for me. I grabbed my jacket and we got in the car. Trish drove to the courthouse and Mr. Samuels met us in front of it. He smiled at us and I shook his hand. We went in and sat in the court room waiting for them to call Austin and Dez's case. Finally they did.

"Alright, what is it you want for these boys?" The judge asked Mr. Samuels.

"I want to get them out of jail. It is their first offence and they were doing it in self-defense. They should be pardoned and released." Mr. Samuels said.

"Do you have evidence of this?" The judge asked.

"Yes. I've been looking into the case and their last attorney seemed to overlook the testimonies that said it was self-defense." Mr. Samuels gave some papers to the cop and he took them to the judge. She looked over them and then gave them back.

"Very well. After looking at these I have made a decision. Mr. Moon and Mr. Fisher are on house arrest for two months." She banged the gavel and Trish hugged me. Mr. Samuels came over to us and I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled. They took Austin and Dez back into the hallway but I knew they were taking them back to the jail to get their stuff then they would bring them to the house and put the bracelets on. We walked out together.

"Now Austin will be able to be there when the baby is born." Mr. Samuels said and I smiled.

"I know and I'm so grateful to you for that." I said.

"It wasn't a problem Ally. I'm just glad I could do this for you two. Your nice girls." He hugged us both and got in his car. Trish drove home quickly and we sat there for ten minutes until the cop car pulled up. We both ran toward the boys. Austin caught me in his arms and held me tightly. He pulled back with a laugh and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to you having this." He said touching my stomach lightly. I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly. He kissed me and his hands went into my hair. He pulled me against him and I made a small noise in my throat.

"God I missed you." I said pulling back from him. He smiled and touched my face lightly. He didn't say anything but I could see in his eyes that he had missed me to. We turned to Dez and Trish; they were about ten seconds from striping each other on the front lawn. I rolled my eyes and grabbed both of them. I pulled them away from each other and they looked at me.

"We've got neighbors you know." I said.

"Where's your dad?" Dez asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He moved out and left the house in Austin and I's names." I said.

"Really, so we own the house now?" Austin asked.

"Yeah and Trish lives with me to." I said.

"I'm totally moving in with you guys." Dez said.

"Okay." I said and finally the cop told us to go inside. She and her partner started putting up poles and tied colored ribbon around it.

"This is as far as you're allowed to go." She said and they both nodded. It went around most of our yard. She came in and told the guys to sit down. She put the bracelets on their ankles.

"Okay if you try to take them off the police will be alerted. If you go outside the barrier then the red light will start flashing. You have ten seconds to get back inside the barrier and wait for the green light to come back on or the police will come. That's all you need to know." She gathered up all of her stuff and they left. I grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him up to our room. He sat on the bed and he smiled at me.

"So do you know if we're having a girl or a boy?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're having a girl." I smiled and put his hand on my stomach. "Talk to her."

"Hi, baby. I'm your daddy, I've been gone for a while but I'm back now. I love you." He said and he kissed my stomach lightly.

"That's sweet." I said and he smiled up at me.

"Ally, before I went to jail there was something I was meaning to say to you." Austin said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Wait here." He said and went out of the room. I was sitting there waiting for a minute then he was back.

"Now will you tell me what it is?" I asked.

"Look Ally. We've known each other for a long time. I've loved you since I met you and you're having my baby. I never want to let go of you, I want you to be a part of the rest of my life." He got down on one knee and I gasped. "So I'm asking you this question. You stole my heart and now I want you to steal my last name. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes! A million times yes." I said and he slipped the ring on my finger. He hugged me tightly and I kissed him. He smiled and we lay down on the bed.

"I missed this. Just being with you." He said.

"I missed it to." I said and pulled him closer to me. He kissed me lightly then we just lay in each other's arms.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Austin and Dez got out of jail! Yay!**

**Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

I woke up with Austin wrapped around me. I smiled and stroked his hair lightly; he opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at me.

"Morning." He said and I kissed him lightly.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. Wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure." He stood up and pulled me off the bed. We went downstairs and I got out the stuff to make pancakes. Austin started mixing the ingredients and he put his finger in it and licked it. I smacked him lightly on the chest. He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. I took the bowl from him and started making pancakes. I had a stack of pancakes sitting on the table when Trish and Dez walked in.

"It smells good in here guys." Trish said.

"We made breakfast." Austin smiled at me.

"You too look like a married couple." Dez pointed out and it reminded me of last night. I smiled at Austin and he laughed.

"What is so funny?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." I said holding back a laugh. Trish rolled her eyes and sat down at the table we all followed her and we were sitting at the table eating when I jumped.

"What is it Ally. Are you okay?" Austin asked. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His eyes lit up.

"What?" Trish asked.

"The baby was kicking." Austin said as he returned to his seat.

"Okay so we have 3 months to get ready for the baby. We need to go shopping." Trish glanced at me.

"I know but the guys can't go, clearly." She said looking pointedly at the ankle bracelet that was visible on Dez's leg. I sighed and nodded.

"Go, have fun Ally." Austin said and I smiled at him. I finished breakfast and stood up. I kissed Austin and then Trish and I left. The guys went to separate room and I knew they probably were going to go to sleep. I rolled my eyes and we pulled out of the driveway. We drove to Babies 'R Us and started looking around. I went to one side of the store and Trish went to the other side. I was in the furniture section when I seen a crib that was white with little pink flowers on it. I decided to get it so I asked one of the workers to put it in the cart for me.

I went to look for more stuff and found a stroller that was brown and pink. I got it to and finally decided to look at paint. I went to the section it was supposed to be in and looked at the colors. I seen a light pink that I thought was pretty so I got it. I turned and seen a boy watching me.

"You look young to be having a baby." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm eighteen. Why are you here if it's not to look for baby stuff?" I asked.

"I'm here with my mom she decided to have another baby." He said.

"Oh okay." I sighed.

"So where's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Actually he's my fiancé and he's at home."I said.

"Why? You have another kid before you turned eighteen so he decided to stay home with them?" He asked rudely. I got mad and even though I knew it was the hormones I didn't care.

"Actually yes! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." I saw the shock in his eyes before I walked away. I found Trish in the clothes section and she threw and armload of clothes in the cart and we started looking some more. We bought a lot of stuff and I couldn't wait until I could show Austin. The baby's room was going to be right next to ours that it would be easier to get to her at night.

We got back to the house and the guys were sitting on the porch. Trish took out the crib and the stroller and gave them a look saying that they should get them since they weren't out of the boundaries. They were immediately on their feet. They came and picked up the boxes and went up the stairs. We got the rest of the bags out quickly and I took the paint upstairs. I put it in front of them.

"Let's paint." I said and since they put the stuff in my room they just covered the floor and then we all started painting. When it was finally finished we decided to let it dry for the day and went downstairs. We sat on the couch and put in the move Valentine's Day and we let it play. Trish and Dez weren't even watching it. They were too concerned with making out. I rolled my eyes and Austin smiled at me. He stood up and held his hand out. I took his hand and He pulled me upstairs, He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. He turned to me and put his hand on my stomach. I smiled up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just that I'll be so happy when I can finally meet our daughter. I know she'll be as beautiful as her mother." He looked at me and touched the side of my face lightly.

"I kind of feel sorry for her." I said and put my hand next to his on my stomach.

"Why?" He looked at me questioningly.

"When she gets a date she's going to bring him home to meet you and you're probably going to scare him away." I smiled.

"Probably." He laughed.

"I can't wait to see her." I said before remembering something I picked up a bag off the floor and laid out three outfits.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"We need to decide which outfit we are going to bring her home in. Everything else is already in the bag to take to the hospital." I said and he nodded. We looked at the outfits and tried to decide. One was a light green that had pink and yellow flowers on it. One was a dark purple with a teddy bear on it, and the third one was pink with Princess written across it in sparkly letters. We looked at each other and I smiled.

"I like the purple one." I said.

"Me too." He agreed and I put it in the bag and then I put the other two outfits back and turned to Austin again.

"So what's it like to be in jail?" I asked.

"It's horrible. There's no good food and the water in the shower is cold." He complained.

"Well at least this way, you know so in the future you might act before you do something." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't need jail for that. I've got all the reminder I need right here." HE kissed me and then he kissed my stomach. "I'm never going to go to jail again. It's not worth missing anything." He said and I smiled at him. Trish and Dez walked in after knocking.

"I don't think either of us invited you in." I said with a smile. She waved it away and sat on the bed with us.

"I was thinking that when the guys get off house arrest we should go to the beach." Trish said and I sighed.

"When they get off of house arrest I will be nine months pregnant and ready to have this baby. I am so not going to the beach." I said.

"We can go after you have the baby Ally." Dez said.

"Ugh, fine. Can you two go now?" I asked and Trish held up her hands.

"Fine, Jeez." They walked out and closed the door after them. Austin looked like he was thinking about something.

"What?" He asked when he noticed I was staring.

"Nothing just wondering what you were thinking so hard about." I said.

"I was just thinking that you should talk to your dad. I mean he should be in the baby's life. I know you're mad but he did us a favor by moving out, we have a place to live and to raise the baby." Austin said.

"Your right, I'll call him." I sighed and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey dad Austin and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight." I asked.

"Sure sweetie. See you then." He said and I hung up Austin smiled at me and I sighed. I couldn't believe he was going to make me do this.

* * *

**What's going to happen at dinner?**

**Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**

I went to the kitchen and started fixing dinner. I hadn't seen my dad in months and I was nervous about what was going to happen at dinner. Austin was sitting at the table and watching me pace around the room but he didn't say anything. I heard the oven ding to say that the food was done so I took it out and sat it on the table. I put the salad next to it and set the table. I leaned against the counter and stared at the kitchen table. Suddenly Austin was in front of me and I took my hands in his. I looked at him and he met my eyes.

"Calm down Ally, all the stress isn't good for the baby, and besides it's just your dad." Austin said and pulled me down to sit at the table. Trish and Den came in and sat at their seats. We were just waiting for my dad to get there. Finally we heard a knock at the door and Austin and I both stood to get the door. We walked together and I opened the door. Dad smiled and hugged me then he turned and shook hands with Austin. I smiled at him.

"Hi dad." I said and he grinned.

"Hey Ally." He said I lead him to the kitchen and he sat next to Trish. He glanced at me.

"Dez and Trish live with us." I explained and he nodded.

"So I heard you guys don't go to school anymore." Dad said. Dez and Austin looked at both of us confused.

"We do online schooling now dad so we'll still get a diploma and everything we just don't go to regular school." I said and he nodded.

"You can graduate early with that program right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Trish and I just have one big test left and then we can both gradate this month instead of waiting until May." I said and dad smiled.

"So are you guys planning on going to college?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Trish said and everyone looked at me.

"I was thinking about taking a year off to get adjusted to the baby before I went to college but I am defiantly going." I said.

"And what about you Austin?" My dad asked.

"Well I'm planning on going to college but I'll probably take a year off like Ally." He answered and dad nodded.

"I think it's a good idea for you to take a year off and focus on the baby." He smiled at us and we talked more about the future. Finally, dad decided that it was time for him to go and I hugged him.

"I'll see you later Ally." HE said quietly and I kissed him on the cheek. He left and I stayed standing there until he was gone then I closed the door and turned to see all three of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay?" Trish asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." I said and Austin smiled.

"We should go lay down Ally." He said and we went upstairs. I lay on the bed and he lay next to me. I turned to him and put my head on his chest. He started petting my hair and it calmed me.

"I'm glad you convinced me to call my dad. I'm happy that we have a good relationship, I want him to be in her life." I rubbed my stomach.

"Me too. I think it'll be good for her if she has a grandfather like that. I love my dad but he's a little too serious sometimes." Austin said and I smiled up at him.

"You know what Trish told me?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"She said if she and Dez had a baby and it acted anything like him it should be born with a helmet." I said and he laughed.

"That is true. I hope Dez isn't that influential on our daughter. That might cause a few problems." He said and I gave him a look.

"We are never leaving our baby alone with him. Who knows what would happen." I said and he laughed more.

"I'll make sure there's an adult with him at all times so he's not alone with her." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"When are we getting married?" I asked.

"I'm not sure you want to get married after the baby is born so it'll have to be after February." He said.

"What about March 20th?" I asked.

"That's perfect." HE said and I kissed him lightly. I yawned and he smiled.

"Go to sleep the wedding will still be there in the morning." He said and I smiled lightly. I lay there quietly and finally my eyes drifted closed and I went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV**

Trish and I threw ourselves into wedding planning because it was February, and the wedding was in a month. It was the beginning of February and the baby was due in two weeks. Austin and Dez got their ankle bracelets off today so we were all going out to celebrate. Trish and I were looking at cakes and I couldn't decide which one I wanted.

"Isn't this something the bride and groom usually do together?" The baker asked.

"Yes but my fiancé was busy today so I decided to bring Trish with me." I said.

"Oh, well if he doesn't show up to pick the cake then how is he going to be when you're actually married?" She asked.

"He couldn't come because he's on house arrest along with my boyfriend. Moving on." Trish said and the woman left us alone. I walked around looking at the cakes and stopped when I see a white cake that had yellow and red spirals on it. I smiled and looked at Trish.

"That's the one." I said smiling and pointing to it. She looked at me and grinned.

"It's got both of your favorite colors on it." She said and I nodded silently. She went to tell the woman and when she came back she said we could pick it up the day before the wedding and we left. We drove home fast and got there at the same time as the officer that was going to take off the bracelets. I smiled at her and let her into the house. Austin walked into the living room at the same time Dez opened his bedroom door and came out. They were both wearing pajama pants and no shirts. I saw the police officer staring and trying to regain composure. I got her silence; they were something to look at. Even if I didn't like Dez in that way I still had to admit that he had a nice body. They sat on the couch like they weren't half naked and waited for her to take off the bracelets. She took them off and stood up.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I hope I never see you two again." She said and walked out. Austin turned to us.

"We should get ready to go." He said and we all went to our rooms. I went to the closet and tried to find something to wear.

"I picked out a cake today with Trish. I know you'll love it." I said and he smiled.

"If you picked I know I'll like it." He said and put on a button up shirt that was light blue. He took off the pajama pants and slid on some jeans. I finally turned back to the closet and picked a light blue sun dress that matched his shirt. I took off the outfit I was wearing and slid the dress over my head. I felt Austin's arms come around me and he kissed my shoulder lightly. I put my hand over his on my stomach. He ran his mouth over my shoulder to my neck and started kissing me. I spun and pulled his mouth to mine. He kissed me hard and I whimpered lightly. We hadn't had sex in months and we were a little frustrated. Trish and Dez burst through the door.

"I told you we should interrupt them." Trish said and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." I said and Took Austin's hand, he led me downstairs and opened the car door for me. I stepped into the car and Dez got Trish into his car. Austin got in the driver's seat and we were driving to the restaurant.

"I kind of glad we decided to take two cars. I love Trish and Dez but they can get a little much to handle." Austin said and I laughed.

"I know." I said and then thought of something. "You know I wonder if they're using protection, the last thing we need is for Trish to get pregnant." I said.

"Two babies. I don't think we could handle that, I'll talk to Dez tonight." Austin said.

"And I'll talk to Trish." I said and we smiled at each other. We got to the restaurant and got out. Trish and Dez met us on the side walk. We walked into the restaurant and were seated almost instantly. A woman brought out our menus and we started looking at them. We all ordered stake and home style fries. When we got our food we started talking.

"Trish have you thought of any colleges, since we both graduated early you have some time but I was just wondering." I said.

"I'm thinking about going to the Miami community college." She said and I nodded.

"I'm thinking about going there too. It's close to the house and it's got some great graduate options." Dez said and I smiled.

"I think that's a great idea guys. Austin and I have a while to decide because we're taking a year off but I honestly don't know where I want to go." I said.

"Yeah neither do I. I've been preoccupied with the baby stuff and haven't really looked at any options seriously." Austin said.

"You know, so much has changed this year but I feel like it's best for all of us." Trish said.

"I wonder if maybe you were supposed to get pregnant, like this is how it's supposed to be." Austin said and smiled at me.

"Maybe." I smiled and we continued talking. When we got home Austin went to talk to Dez and I decided I would talk to Trish tomorrow because I was tired. I went to my room and walked to the window. I looked out to see a full moon shining brightly. Austin came in after a little while and stood behind me, I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"A quote by Richard Bach." I said.

"Which is?" He asked quietly.

"True love stories never have endings." I quoted and turned to look at him. "I hope we don't have an ending."

"We won't. Your it Ally. My first, my last, my forever. I won't let you go." He hugged me to him and I inhaled his scent. He kissed the top of my head. "Let's go to bed."

I smiled and laid on the bed. I turned to him when he crawled in and cuddled close to him.

"By the way. Dez said that they were being careful." He said and I nodded.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well I thought Dez and I would go tux shopping. He's my best man so I thought it would be cool if he came with me." He asid.

"That's a great idea. Just remember that the colors for the wedding are yellow and red." I said.

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed his lips lightly but he had other ideas. He grabbed the back of my head and deepend the kiss. I moaned lightly and he growled lightly in his cheast. He pulled back slightly. "God, I've missed you."

I pushed him back on the bed and ran my hands over his chest. He pushed me back so that I was laying flat on the bed and held his self above me being careful of the baby. He kissed me again and ran his hands down my sides. He reached the hem of the dress I was still wearing and pulled it over my head. His hand came up to cup my breast and I moaned lightly. My body was more sensitive now and he was driving me crazy. I reach down and shoved his pants off and his boxers went with it.

"Somebody's eager." Austin grinned at I just answered by taking him in my hand and stroking him lightly. The playful look left his eyes and was replaced by full on lust. He pulled my panties off and we didn't wait anymore. He entered me hard and I pulled him closer to me. He moved fast and it wasn't long before we both came fast and hard and he rolled off of me. We laid there next to each other trying to catch our breathe. Austin turned to me and I smiled.

"Are you sure that didn't hurt the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Austin. I did research on it and I asked my doctor, it's totally safe." I kissed him and he pulled me to his chest. I laid my head down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for being AWOL for a while. I spent a few days with my friend and then I had a bunch of test to do, but here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**What do you think?**

**I want to add a song to either the next chapter or the one after it, suggestions? PS Austin is singing it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Trish and we were watching TV. The guys had gone shopping for their tuxes and we had nothing to do, I turned to face her.

"Trish when are you and Dez going to get married?" I asked.

"I don't know. We might wait a couple years but then again we might get married later this year. We haven't really talked about it yet." She said. I nodded and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and grabbed the counter. I couldn't be in labor, I still had two weeks. I stood there for a minute then another sharp pain went through my abdomen and I knew that the baby wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Trish!" I yelled. She ran in and looked at me.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She asked.

"The baby is coming. We need to go to the hospital." I said and she nodded. She came and put her arms around me and started leading me to the door. I grabbed the bag we had prepared for when the baby was born and we got in the car. She started driving quickly to the hospital and I pulled my phone out. I called Austin and he picked up after the first ring.

**Hey Ally.**

_Austin, where are you?_

**I'm at the store with Dez. Why is something wrong?**

_You need to meet Trish and I at the hospital._

**Okay, I'll be there.**

_I love you._

**I love you too.**

We both hung up and Trish pulled in at the hospital. We went in and the lady at the desk seen us. She stood up and looked at me.

"Your First?" She asked and I nodded. She got a wheelchair and put me in it and wheeled me away from Trish.

"I'll wait for Austin, Ally." She called and then I was gone. They put me in a room and made me change into a hospital gown. I laid there and waited for the doctor to come in. She checked everything and then left. I wanted Austin.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We ran into the hospital and Trish was waiting for us. I ran to her.

"Where's Ally?" I asked.

"They took her back already." She said and I nodded I walked to the desk and looked at the lady sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon. I'm looking for Ally Dawson." I said.

"What's your relation sir?" She asked.

"I'm her fiancé now can I please see her?" I said.

"Follow me." She leads me back and I told Trish and Dez to call our family.

She leads me to a room and Ally was lying in the bed. She looked up and when she seen me she smiled. I smiled back and kissed her lightly. The doctor came in a smiled at us.

"You're the father I assume?" She asked

"Yes I am." I said and she nodded.

"Aren't you Austin Moon? You know, the famous one?" She asked.

"That'd be me." I smiled and she laughed.

"Great. I'm going to check how far along you are Ally." She said turning to Ally. She nodded and the doctor checked her.

"Your eight centimeters dilated Ally. I expect the baby to be her in the next two hours." She smiled. I looked at Ally and smiled.

"We get to see her in a very short time Ally." I smiled.

"I know, I can't…" She trailed off and squeezed my hand tightly. I brushed her hair off her face and waited for the contraction to finish. She loosened up on my hand and sighed lightly.

"I can't wait to meet her." She finished. I laughed and kissed her forehead. I sat by the bad and waited. We talked about the baby and everything else in our lives. I was excited but I was also scared. I know you guys are thinking that guys shouldn't be scared of it but I am. I'm responsible for a little human, it's terrifying.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I knew it was time to have the baby when the doctor comes back in and I grasped Austin's hand tightly. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"Let's have a baby guys." She smiled and sat down so that she could work. She smiled at me. "Now Ally when you feel the next contraction just push for us."

I nodded and we all waited. I felt the contraction start and nodded again. I started pushing and they were all cheering me on. I stooped when the contraction did.

"Okay Ally, you're doing great just one more." The doctor said and I pushed again. I heard a babies cry and smiled at Austin.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Austin. He nodded and cut the cord they let us hold the baby for a second then took her away. I looked at Austin and he smiled.

"Something's wrong." I said.

"What do you mean?" HE asked.

"I thought the pain was supposed to stop. Why didn't it stop?" I asked HE glanced at the doctor and she started checking me again.

"Okay Ally. There's another baby. You're going to need to push again." She said and I nodded. I started pushing and she smiled.

"Great, come on you can do it." She said and I pushed again. We heard another cry fill the room. Austin cut the other cord and the doctor handed the other baby to the prenatal team to get cleaned up.

"Two girls. Congratulations." She said and went to oversee the babies. I looked at Austin and he looked as shocked as me.

"Twins, wow." He said and I laughed. He hugged me and we kissed each other.

"That's amazing." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm going to go break the news to the family." He said and I nodded. He went out the door and I looked over at the girls. They were more than I could ask for.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I walked out to see Trish, Dez, my parents, and Ally's parents. They all stood up when I walked out.

"So?" Dez asked.

"We got a little surprise." I smiled.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Instead of having one little girl we had two." I said.

"Twins?" My father asked. I nodded and everyone cheered. I smiled and left them to go back to me own family. I walked in to see Ally holding a baby in each arm. I smiled and took a quick picture on my phone and set it as the background. I walked over and took one of the babies from her. The doctor came back with some paper work. She handed them to us and I seen the first page of each stack was the birth certificate and we had to put the names on it.

"So what are their names?" I asked looking at Ally.

"Aria McKinley Moon and Adalyn Kinsley Moon." She said and I wrote them on the paper. I signed my name and let her sign hers. We filled out all the papers and gave them back to the doctor. I smiled at my daughters.

"We're going to need to buy another crib." Ally said and I laughed and kissed her lightly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She smiled.

I honestly couldn't ask for more right now. I had a family and it was perfect. Nothing to bad could happen. Right?

* * *

**Do you think something will happen?**

**Sequel coming soon. **

**Sequel Name: Love in the Dark**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
